Un Shaoran Enamorado
by Yonahi13
Summary: El pequeño Syaoran se siente confundido gracias a las nuevas emociones que su "rival" y compañera Card Captor, Sakura le provoca. Se relata toda la historia de como sus sentimientos son desenterrados...


**¡Gracias por darle la oportunidad al One Shot! Recureden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la empresa CLAMP. Talvez se me alargue, es durante todo el Anime, incluido la carta sellada. Aún así espero que les guste, y que tengan tiempo de leer todo xD.**

El amor no es algo que entre en mis planes. Ni tampoco una amistad en concreto... Pero como dicen, el planear las cosas solo empeora todo. ¿Verdad?

Mi misión y propósito era reunir el mayor número de cartas, y devolverlas al libro del mago clow, de quien soy el descendiente. Todo iba en marcha, hasta que la conocí a ella. Quién era la elegida de Kerberus para recolectar las mismas cartas Clow.

Debía aceptar de que no me agradaba esa idea en absoluto... Bueno, no al principio.

Recuerdo lo mal que nos llevábamos. La denominé mi Rival, y comenzamos a competir en todo lo que se nos presentara. Maratones, Cartas, e incluso en un amor que nunca fue amor para mí, con el jóven Yukito. Gracias a él comprendí que solo me había dejado llevar por el poder que despide de la Luna, el cual es también el mío.

Sin embargo... Para ella si era amor... Y no entendía por qué dolía tanto.

Se supone que ella no me importaba, en lo más mínimo, que podía hacer lo que ella quisiera con su vida... Pero sentía en lo profundo de mi alma que esa era la más grande mentira.

Era despistada, y a la vez adorable...

Curiosa, y a la vez inocente...

O cuando se enojaba, pero a la vez era tan... Bonita.

Cuanta vergüenza. ¡Pero era la verdad! Era realmente bonita, muy adorable. Con el tiempo comenzé a admirarla. Siempre pensaba en los demás antes que ella, eso era algo digno de alguien tan noble como ella. Me sorprendía como luchaba, y no para vencerme o para competir... Si no que lo hacía por amor. Amor a todos, no tenía ni una pizca de odio por nadie. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Se convirtió en la dueña de las cartas Clow. Y se supone que debía irme a Hong Kong, por que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí... Pero no podía. No sabía por qué. No quería volver a casa, quería quedarme en Tomoeda, cuidándola. Tal vez le había agarrado afecto, como a Daidouji o Yamasaki. Pero no quería que fuera mi amiga, ni mi rival, ni mi compañera, nada. Quería más que eso. Quería más de ella todo el tiempo. Su sonrisa, y sus abrazos... Todo.

Las cosas en mí comenzaron a cambiar... Entró a la escuela Eriol Hiiraguizawa. ¡Cómo me molestaba ese chico! Todo el tiempo hablando con ella. Incluso le regalaba flores, le hacía cumplidos... Y a ella pareciera gustarle tanto...

Otra vez ese dolor. ¿Por qué?

Mi corazón laría tan fuerte cuando se acercaba, un extraño calor subía a mi rostro, y es como si no supiera ni decir un simple " _Hola_ " Que frustrante. Y a la vez era lindo.

Sin saber mucho el por qué, compré esos paquetes de cómo hacer ositos de felpa. Escuché a mis compañeras hablar de que si le regalabas uno a la persona que te gustaba y le ponías tu nombre, te correspondería. Volví a pensar en ella. ¡No, Syaoran! ¿Qué insinúas?... Lo descubrí en una fecha en especial.

Fue un día que me invitó a ir con ella y Daidouji a un evento de ositos. Hiiraguisawa iría. Demonios. Pero al menos estaría a su lado. Fue un día realmente lindo, y no porque el evento estuviera bonito, si no por ella, por sus lindos ojos verdes, y su sonrisa. Se veía tan feliz, tan radiante y divertida.

Los sucesos extraños mágicos comenzaron a suceder unos días antes, y hoy nos agarró desprevenidos a ella y a mí, en un ascensor, encerrados solo nosotros, con una llama que hacía de luz, claramente solo la cree por y para ella. Un hueco se abrió en la esquina, y la impotencia y dolor se apoderó de mí cuando la ví, cayendo por aquél abismo negro, y solo, en donde algún fondo lejano se quedaría perdida.

Mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, y yo no podía hacer nada, entre en un trauma emocional, y juraba que moriría en ese instante. La había perdido... **A lo más preciado para mí.**

-¡SAKURA!- Grité con desesperación.

Apareció frente a mí, con la carta flote, y el alma regresó a mi cuerpo.

-Tuve que usar la carta flote.- Dijo en una hermosa sonrisa.

No lo evité. Me acerqué a ella y la abrazé con todas las emociones posibles. No se había ido, no se había perdido en el abismo. Seguía allí, conmigo, en mis brazos.

No podía ser más feliz.

Descubrí lo mucho que la quería, que era lo más hermoso y puro que había prescenciado. Desenterré el sentimiento más lindo que nunca antes había tenido.

 **Estaba enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto.**

Creí que no debía confesarme. Solo la lastimaría, la preocuparía...

Ella ya sufrió un rechazo con Yukito, y yo estuve ahí consolandola. Ella era tan buena que no querría hacerme pasar por ese dolor que ella sintió... Lo que menos quería era desaparecer su alegría.

Daidouji me ayudó... con sus consejos, tan sabios como siempre. Me incentivo a que lo intentara, que ella me respondería con el corazón.

Lo intenté un millón de veces. Pero siempre el destino se pone en mi contra y algo me interrumpe.

Hasta que lo logré. Un día luego de cambiar las últimas cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, tras descubrir que Eriol era una reencarnación, y que ella pudo salvar Tomoeda de la oscuridad. Le confesé que la amaba...

-Quiero decirte...- Posé mis manos sobre sus mulecas.- ¡Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho!-

Su reacción solo fue asombro. Sonreí débilmente con la mirada hacia el piso.

-Regresa con cuidado a tu casa porfavor...- Le dije antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme a mi departamento.

Un día despues, mi madre llamó, y me informó que debía ingresar a Hong Kong... Y no tenía más remedio. Ya había rechazado la propuesta muchas veces, y ya no podía hacer más... Además, ya le dije lo que sentía.

No se lo dije a nadie... Sin embargo, me tomó por sorpresa verla allí, en el aeropuerto, agitada de seguramente haber corrido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con gran fuerza, y las palabras se escaparon de mi boca. Le regalé el osito que había confeccionado y partí a mi hogar.

En Hong Kong, mi prima Mei Ling dijo que quería volver a Tomoeda... La simple idea me fascinó, y así fue. Volví a ver esos bellos ojos verdes, y debo aceptar que fue muy lindo pasar mis días con ella... Sin embargo, una carta atacó nuevamente. " _EL VACÍO_ " Ella me comentó que para sellarla, debía sacrificar su sentimiento más preciado.

Me destrozó verla llorar, salir corriendo por la lluvia, por mi culpa.

Hice lo mismo, caminé, mientras el agua helada recorría mi cuerpo, me sentía _vacío_ y solo. Ella estaba llorando en algún lugar, y no fui tras ella, sabía que solo le haría peor el hecho de mi compañía.

Hasta que el día llegó. El festival en donde habría una obra, y nosotros éramos los protagonistas.

Hermosa, era la palabra que la describía. Con ese vestido y antifaz, que soñada se veía.

Bailamos juntos, en frente del público, pero no me interesó... Solo tenía mis ojos en ella y para ella. Nunca le quité la vista de encima. Estaba sonriendo, tan linda.

La carta atacó, y empezamos a luchar, la gente y los lugares de la ciudad se desvanecían, habían esferas negras aplastando a Tomoeda, y las cartas eran robadas cada vez más.

Nos quedamos solos, y entré a aquella torre en donde la seguí cuando me perdí de su vista. Cuanta impotencia me provocaba saber que no podía seguir protegiéndola de aquella chica. Subí las escaleras larguísimas de la torre y ví como ella ya estaba sellando la carta. Una esfera negra me envolvió, y ella comenzó a llorar. Que horror el verte así.

Lo que nunca creí que pasaría pasó, ella dijo que le gustaba... Que era la persona a la que más quería...

Tomoeda se iluminó, mi corazón se iluminó, aquella esfera me abandonó, y la ciudad se restauró.

Le dije que para mí también era la persona que más amaba. Saltó a mis brazos con una radiante sonrisa, y mi mundo cobró sentido.

Regresé con 14 años a vivir permamentemente en Tomoeda, y pasé toda mi adolescencia con ella. Le pedí que fuera mi novia, y me aceptó con la mayor de las felicidades.

Pasamos por mucho, y nunca creí que el amor me tomara tan desprevenido. Me enseñó a dejar el orgullo, le dió color a mi vida, me dió razones para vivir... Era simplemente la mejor de las mujeres.

Hoy en día tengo 21 años. Seguimos juntos, y espero que así sea por siempre... Estamos pronto a cumplir 7 años de relación, y juro que no puedo ser más feliz.

Después de todo, esa chica me había robado el corazón.


End file.
